Warriors TorD
by Galaxystream
Summary: This is my first fanfiction that I did for fun and its Truth or Dare were you can torture your favorite warrior characters please don't do super nasty dares Rated T for saftey
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first story! I chat a lot so if I put u instead of you DON'T YELL AT ME I'll try to fix the errors before I put the chapters on Fanfiction. Also I am writing this for fun not for reviews but I would like reviews to XD! Ok you probably won't find me humorous at all but like I said this is for fun and please use constructive criticism -.-

(none of sunrise happened in this fic ok!)

* I DON'T OWN WARRIORS if I did Hollyleaf wouldn't have gone crazy and would've been mates with Mousewhisker and a lot of other things changed

Clan- *going about there usual duties*

4 strange cats- *walks into camp unnoticed*

Light gray she-cat with darker flecks and blue eyes - wow how do these cats not notice other cats walking into there camp?

Black she-cat with white flecks and amber eyes - …… -.-

Ginger she-cat with amber eyes and White she-cat with green and blue eyes- Are we gonna do anything?

Black she-cat - *turns to two cats* let me and Lunar do all the talking

Ginger she-cat and white she-cat - ok

Black cat- *yowls*

Berrynose- *runs out of warriors den* CAT INVADING OUR CAMP!

Queens- *push kits into nursery*

Warriors- *suround 4 cats*

Firestar- *steps in front of first cat* Who are you guys and what do you want?

Black cat- My name is Galaxystream

Gray cat- My name is Lunarpool *flicks tail toward other two cats signaling them to talk*

Ginger she-cat with amber eyes- I am Vixenkit!

White cat with one blue eye and one green eye- I am Cottonpaw

Firestar- you have clan names O.o?

Galaxystream- we are from skyclan and we came here for one reason *flicks tail and stage magicaly aprears*

Lunarpool- WE ARE HERE TO TORD YOU CATS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lionblaze- whats tord O.o?

Cottonpaw- *slaps lionBlaze* STUPID DON'T INTERTUPT!

Lionblaze- I JUST GOT SLAPPED BY AN APPRENTICE *slaps cottonpaw*

Galaxystream- OH YOU DID NOT JUST SLAP MY KIT *flicks tail and lion blaze disappears*

Leafpool- Where did you send him?!

Galaxystream- Don't worry next time you see him he will only be scared for life

Berrynose- *laughs* I can't wait to see him

Galaxystream- *flicks tail and berry nose disappears too*

Galaxystream- *growls* anyone ELSE!?

Clan- *shakes heads*

Lunarpool- calm down Galaxy

Lunarpool- so anyway people SEND IN YOUR TRUTHS OR DARES!

Vixenkit- and there doesn't have to be a punishment

Vixenkit- just make sure you the dares are torturous!

Lunarpool- *licks vixenkits head* too bad your siblings and father aren't here

Galaxystream- ugh -.- people don't make the dares to nasty or I make won't people do them -.-

Lunarpool- please REVIEW!

Ok I personally think that was terrible and obviously wasn't that funny you don't need to tell me how much it sucked I know it sucked but its my first fan fiction cut me some slack anyway please no flamers and please REVIEW!

Btw the only characters in this story I do own are

Galaxystream- black she-cat with amber eyes and white flecks

Lunarpool- light gray she-cat with darker flecks and blue eyes

Cottonpaw- pure white she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye (Galaxy's kit)

Vixenkit- Ginger she-cat with amber eyes (Lunar's kit)


	2. Chapter 2

I only got 2 reviews but they were surprisingly nice =D.

***I do not own warriors DUH! If I owned warriors meh characters would be real**

Hosts-

Galaxystream- Black she-cat with white flecks and amber eyes

Lunarpool- Light gray she-cat with darker flecks and blue eyes

Cottonpaw- Pure white she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye

Vixenkit- Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Galaxystream- YAY! It's the next chapter!

Lunarpool- this one will probably be as sucky as the last one -.-

Galaxystream- *slaps Lunarpool* DON'T BE SO NEGETIVE

Lunarpool- OW! -.-

Galaxystream- um… we need someone to get the dares and reviews *looks around*

Vixenkit- *is staring at Jayfeather*

Cottonpaw- *is poking Longtail and moving away whenever he moves toward her direction*

Galaxystream- COTTONPAW!

Cottonpaw- *runs toward galaxy* yes?

Galaxystream- go get the dares and reviews

Cottonpaw- ok *runs toward mailbox outside camp*

Lunarpool- did we ever bring Lionblaze back

Galaxystream- no

Lunarpool- should we?

Galaxystream- yea *flicks tail and Lionblaze appears*

Lionblaze- *curled up in a ball with eyes widened* O.O

Lunarpool- *pokes Lionblaze and he screams* wow I wonder what berrynose looks like

Galaxystream- lets see *flicks tail and Berrynose appears*

Berrynose- *in fetal possision screaming*

Galaxy and Lunar- *laugh at Lion and Berry's misery*

Cottonpaw- *comes back in* we got 2 reviews

Galaxystream- O.O *faints from shock*

Lunarpool- O.O *pokes Galaxystream* well she isn't waking up for awhile

Lunarpool- Cottonpaw you take Galaxy to the Med den and I'll get Vixen and read the reviews

Cottonpaw- ok *gives lunar reviews*

Cottonpaw- *drags Galaxy to med den*

Lunarpool- *pokes Vixen* come on we need to get on with Tord

Vixenkit- ok!

Cottonpaw- *comes out of med den*

Lunarpool- ok here are the reviews or dares

_Intresting..Alright, I have a couple dares:_

_Jayfeather has to mate with Willowshine and have kits, (Make one kit Falonkit, :p)_

_Hollyleaf has to be a slave to a cat from the dark forest _

_Crowfeather has to admit he loves Leafpool more than Nightcloud, in front of at least Windclan and Thunderclan_

_All of Skyclan should move into a territory near the lake, and shock the clans (Starclan lied to them,:p_

_~Nianque_

Lunarpool- *looks at Cotton and Vixen* each of us will take a dare and well do the last dare together

Lunarpool- Cottonpaw you do the JayxWillow dare

Cottonpaw- ok

Lunarpool- Vixen you do the Hollyleaf dare

Vixenkit- ok

Lunarpool- I'll do the LeafxCrow dare

Cottonpaw- *is in the forest with Jayfeather and Willowshine and shows them the dare*

Jayfeather- O.O I DON'T WANNA MATE WITH WILLOWSHINE

Willowshine- *looks delighted about dare*

Cottonpaw- too bad *shoves Willow and Jay into bushes*

Jayfeather and Willowshine- *walks out some time later*

Cottonpaw- ok since kits will take like 2 moons I'm gonna speed it up -.- *flicks tail and time speeds to when Willow has kits*

Jayfeather- won't our time be messed up

Cottonpaw- no it only messes up what I want it to mess up

Willowshine- MY KITS ARE COMMEING!!!!!

Cottonpaw- well what do u want me to do? *pushes Jayfeather over to Willow* HE'S the med cat

Jayfeather- *helps Willow deliver kits* (I'm too lazy to go throught everything -.-)

Cottonpaw- *looks at two kits* ok ones name is Falonkit and what to name the other..

Cottonpaw- STICKKIT

Willowshine- Stickkit? That's a random name

Cottonpaw- no it isn't

Willowshine- yes it is

Cottonpaw- zip it or I will put your kits back

Willowshine- is that possible O.o?

Cottonpaw- yes

Willowshine- *goes quiet*

Jayfeather- *look in direction where the stick is laying* …

Cottonpaw- ok then lets get back to camp

Vixenkit- *is in another part of forest with Hollyleaf*

Hollyleaf- *reads dare* O.O

Vixenkit- now who should I get…

Hollyleaf- KITS SHOULDN'T BE OUT IN THE FOREST IT'S AGAINST THE WARRIOR CODE

Vixenkit- *slaps Hollyleaf* ENOUGH WITH YOU AND THE WARRIOR CODE MY CLAN BARELY LISTENS TO THE WARRIOR CODE AND WE ARE PERFECTLY FINE

Vixenkit- I will get Tigerstar *flicks tail and Hollyleaf and Vixenkit appear in Tigerstars area of the Dark forest*

Tigerstar- *is trying on a pink dress*

Vixenkit- O.O HOLY CHEESEBALLS

Hollyleaf- O.O CROSS DRESSING IS AGAINST THE WARRIOR CODE

Tigerstar- O.O… *gets out of dress* what do you two want

Vixenkit- Hollyleaf is here to be your slave

Tigerstar- a slave? Hmm YES WORLD DOMINATION IS MINE

Hollyleaf- NO WORLD DOMINATION IS AGAINST THE WARRIOR CODE

Vixenkit- *looks at tigerstar* can I have world domination?

Tigerstar- No your just a puny kit

Vixenkit- I BROUGHT YOU THE SLAVE I WONT LET CHU HAVE HER IF I DON'T GET WORLD DOMINATION

Tigerstar- fine *murmmers under breath* I'll just kill you later

Vixenkit- *slaps Tigerstar* I HEARD THAT

Tigerstar- whatever *turns to Hollyleaf* ok we will start with breaking the warrior code

Hollyleaf- NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tigerstar- first start by….. Eating twoleg food and wearing this collar *holds up pink collar*

Vixenkit- where did you get the collar? Your dresser?

Tigerstar- no -.-

Hollyleaf- *puts twoleg collar on* Ew! It has Tigerstar's fur in it

Vixenkit- *laughs* tigerstar is a cross dresser

Tigerstar- That's not my fur its Hawkfrost's fur

Vixenkit- *rolls eyes* sure

Hollyleaf- *eats kitty pet food* EET BURNS MEH THROAT

Vixenkit- *laughs at Hollyleaf's misery*

Hollyleaf- *faints*

Vixenkit- Well I guess that's the end of the dare guess no world domination for you Tigger

Tigerstar- IT'S TIGERSTAR

Vixenkit- whatever….Tigger

Tigerstar- -.- I will kill you in your sleep

Vixenkit- my dreams will make you end up like Lion blaze *flicks tail and leaves with Hollyleaf*

Lunarpool- *is at gathering with Crowfeather and Leafpool*

Crowfeather- *reads dare* …

Lunarpool- ok you know what the dare is *flicks tail and they appear on top of leaders trees*

Crowfeather- *clears throat* I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY

Clans- *listens*

Crowfeather- I LOVE LEAFPOOL MORE THAN NIGHTCLOUD

Leafpool- HA I KNEW IT! *points at nightcloud* I WAS RIGHT

Nightcloud- DA**IT I THOUGHT HE LUVED ME

Leafpool- *dances caramelldansen*

Lunarpool- O.o ok *flicks tail and Cotton and Vixen appear next to Lunar*

Lunarpool- ok are you guys ready for the last dare?

Cottonpaw- I'm ready

Vixenkit- yea

All three cats- *flicks tail and Skyclan appears*

All the clans- *looks at Skyclan* O.O

Leafstar- where are we?

Firestar- LEAFSTAR! ITS YOU *runs up to leafstar and licks her muzzle* IVE MISSED YOU

Sandstorm- *looks at fire* I thought you loved me?

Firestar- I only liked you because Dust didn't deserve you

Sandstorm- … *runs away*

Lunarpool- … a*changes time to fire always luved sandstorm* ^-^

Cottonpaw- *flicks tail and Skyclan disappears*

Vixenkit- *flicks tail and they appear in the Clearing*

Cottonpaw- I wonder if Galaxy is awake yet

Vixenkit- I don't know let me check *goes into med den*

Lunarpool- *hears Vixenkit scream* O.O *runs in*

Cottonpaw- *runs into med den*

Galaxystream- *has eaten all the catnip* HEYLUNARHEYCOTTONWHATSUP?

Cottonpaw- Hey mom why don't you sit down and relax

Galaxystream- NOWAYI'MPERFECTLYFINE!

Lunarpool- *knocks Galaxystream out* -.-

Galaxystream- *falls over*

Lunarpool- that's better she will be fine when she wakes up ^-^

Vixenkit- *pokes Galaxy*

Cottonpaw- um.. We might we well go on with the next review

Lunarpool- *looks at review* its not a dare

Vixenkit- only one person sent in dares O.O

Cottonpaw- Good thing Galaxy isn't awake she would have started to threaten everyone

_Your Truth or Dare story is great,so please continue.I can't wait for the next chapter._

_~Dawnriver_

Vixenkit- oh how nice ^-^

Lunarpool- here Dawn you get a Tigerstar Plushie x3

Cottonpaw- and Nianque gets a Jayfeather Plushie x3

Vixenkit- *looks at Jayfeather Plushie* O.O

Cottonpaw- *gives everyone there Plushies and gives Vixenkit a Jayfeather Plushie*

Vixenkit- ^-^

Lunarpool- PLEASE review or Galaxystream will start to threaten people

Cottonpaw- yes and she is very hard to stop

**Sorry guys! I was supposed to put this up yesterday but I quit my favorite RP site and was to depressed to keep writing but I am back on that website now so I'm not sad anymore ^-^ and as for how late I put it on I was busy. I know my stories aren't that funny T-T leave me alone. And thank q to meh 2 reviewers :3**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

OMS I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SRRY! I have been so lazy and school started and I had a camp* . busy and lazyness do not mix DON'T TRY IT. Anyway here it is the names are based off an rp website I go on but I made the names. So most of the cats have there warrior name but I wont put it up for like a couple chapters. I would've wrote more of this but my computer doesn't let me copy and paste into this D: so I have to type everything.

*I DON'T OWN WARRIORS DUH!

________________________________________________________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Lunarpool- wow second 3rd**** chapter**

**Vixenpaw- and I'M AN APPRENTICE!**

**Cottonpaw- YAY! Congrats ^^**

**Lunarpool- ^^**

**Cottonpaw- *walks into med den***

**Cottonpaw- *walks out a little while later with Galaxy***

**Galaxystream- ok I'm better after what happened yesterday**

**Vixenpaw- Galaxy I'm an apprentice ^^**

**Galaxystream- Congrats Vixen!**

**Lunarpool- we better get on with TorD**

**Galaxystream- right, how did yesterday go?**

**Lunarpool- I think it went well**

**Galaxystream- ok Cottonpaw can you get the Reviews/Dares**

**Cottonpaw- ok Galaxystream *walks to camp mailbox***

**Vixenpaw- *stares at Jayfeather***

**Cottonpaw- *comes back with envelopes and gives them to Galaxy***

**Galaxystream- HOLY CRAP 11 REVIEWS!**

**Lunarpool- O_O really?**

**Galaxystream- yea we better get started!**

_**Oh ,oh, pick me, pick me! -jumps up and down excitedly while putting hands up-**_

_**For Scourge: Do the can-can in front of all the cats of the dark forest while they laugh at you, OR put on a tutu and keep on belly dancing for a moon, alternating between the clans until the time is up.**_

_**For Sandstorm: YOU MAI FAVORITE CHARRIE *.* But I still wanna dare you. Um, make out with Spottedleaf or kill your daughters.**_

_**~Mysticbreez**_

**Galaxystream- ooo! I CALL TO BE IN CHARGE OF THIS DARE *glares at everyone expecting them to argue* ¬¬**

**Lunarpool- o-o ok I didn't want it anyway]**

**Cottonpaw- YES TAKE IT!**

**Vixenpaw- sure go take it o-o!**

**Galaxystream- I thought so. Ok who wants to do the Sandstorm dare**

**Cottonpaw- not me**

**Vixenpaw- not me**

**Lunarpool- o-o fine -.- *snatches dare***

**Galaxystream- while me and Lunar do the dares you two can read the next review and decide on that *gives reviews to Cottonpaw, flicks tail and her and lunar dissapear***

**Galaxystream- *is transported to the dark forest* ok now where is the scourge?**

**Random cat- *sneers* why would I tell you? And why do you want him? Why don't you come with me**

**Galaxystream- *slapes the cat upside the head* NO NOW WHERE IS HE OR I'LL SEND YOU TO THE CUTTER**

**Random cat- o-o OK OK *points to another cat* he's over there**

**Galaxystream- Thank you *pads over to scourge***

**Scourge- *looks at Galaxy* What do you want?**

**Galaxystream- I have a dare for you *shows him the dare***

**Scourge- *screams* YES MY DREAM COME TRUE! *looks at Galaxy's face* o-o I MEAN…. NOOOOO NEVER NOT EVEN IF YOU TORTURED ME**

**Galaxystream- *thinks* hmm it would be fun to make him dance but it would torture him more not to dance…..*flips a coin* ok your dancing *flicks tail and a stage appears and scourge in a dress***

**Scourge- *tries to hide excitement***

***music starts***

**Scourge- *starts dancing can-can***

**Some Dark forest cats- *start pointing and laughing***

**Other Dark forest cats- *go up on stage and dance with scourge***

**Galaxystream- *throws bendy straws at them and screams* YOU SUCK!**

**Scourge- *still dancing with other cats***

**Dark forest cats that aren't dancing- YOU GUYS SUCK**

**Scourge- *runs off stage crying***

**Galaxystream- He'll get over it *flicks tail and transports back to Thunderclans camp clearing***

**Lunarpool- *is transported into the forest with Sandstorm***

**Sandstorm- OH NO DON'T TELL ME SOMEONE DARED ME**

**Lunarpool- fine no one dared you**

**Sandstorm- really?**

**Lunarpool- no ;)**

**Sandstorm- I hate you -.-**

**Lunarpool- hate gives zits *when says that a bunch of zits apear on Sandstorms face***

**Sandstorm- NOOOOOOOOOOOO MY BEATUFUL FACE *runs in circles***

**Lunarpool- wow your old circles are SO old fashioned**

**Sandstorm- *runs into a tree***

**Lunarpool- *sighs and flicks tail and zits disappear from sandstorm's face* there happy? Now that's what happens when you hate LEARN FROM THIS PEOPLE!**

**Sandstorm- ok whats the dare? *is afraid to find out***

**Lunarpool- here *gives sandstorm the dare***

**Sandstorm- *eyes widen* NO**

**Lunarpool- no to the what? Killing your daughters or making out with Spottedleaf?**

**Sandstorm- Spottedleaf**

**Lunarpool- hmm this will be fun but I will need help from my other clan mates (meaning other characters of mine hehe)**

**Sandstorm- o-o please tell me they aren't as bad as you**

**Lunarpool- we act alike 8D.**

**Sandstorm- o-o NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!**

**Lunarpool- now who to pick…. Well I will need Lovestream to get Spottedleaf because shes a star clan cat so…. *flicks tail and Lovestream appears* (white she-cat with ginger flecks and green eyes)**

**Lovestream- hello! I am Galaxystream's sister**

**Sandstorm- NOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Lunarpool- doesn't life hate you ;)?**

**Sandstorm- yes it does**

**Lunarpool- *looks at Lovestream* I need you to go get Spottedleaf for this dare *gives Lovestream a copy of the dare***

**Lovestream- *nods and disappears to Starclan***

**Lunarpool- now…. Who to bring *thinks* I will need two cats *flicks tail and a ginger she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes appears* Hello Fallenpaw!**

**Fallenpaw- Hey Lunar! Wasup?**

**Lunarpool- still on the dares I need your help for this one can you go get Squirrelflight?**

**Fallenpaw- sure *flicks tail and disappears***

**Lunarpool- ok so we have Fallenpaw…. Now lets get……*flicks tail and a black and white kitten with green eyes appears* Hey Secretkit**

**Secretkit- Hwi Lunarpool!**

**Lunarpool- we are doing dares. Can you get Leafpool?**

**Secretkit- sure! *flicks little tail and disappears***

**Lunarpool- aww she's so cute. Well I guess we have to wait for them to arrive**

**Sandstorm- how l--**

**Lovestream- *comes down with Spottedleaf***

**Lunarpool- ok Spottedleafs here**

**Spottedleaf- what am I doing here?**

**Lunarpool- *looks at Lovestream surprised* You didn't tell her?**

**Lovestream- If I told her she wouldn't have came *flicks tail and Spottedleaf comes alive* it will only last for a short time**

**Lunarpool- good point *shows Spottedleaf the dare***

**Spottedleaf- NOOOOO I LOVE FIRE NOT HER!**

**Sandstorm- *feels the same* -.-**

**Fallenpaw- *appears with Squirrelflight* WASUP? I IS BACK!**

**Lunarpool- thank you Fallen *shows squirrel the dare* isn't it great? If your mom doesn't make out with a she-cat you get killed **

**Squirrelflight- that's not great!**

**Lunarpool- doesn't life hate you? ;)**

**Squirrelflight Sandstorm Spottedleaf- yes…..yes it does…**

**Fallenpaw- don't worry you get used to it**

**Secretkit- *appears with Leafpool* hwi!**

**Lunarpool- hello Secret kit *shows Leafpool the dare* isn't it gonna be so much fun?**

**Leafpool- *faints***

**Secretkit- D: don't faint *pours cream soda on Leafpool***

**Leafpool- *wakes up screaming***

**Secretkit- good your awake *flicks tail and vines wrap around leaf and squirrel* so you cant escape 8D**

**Lunarpool- ok Sandstorm, Spottedleaf go make out**

**Spottedleaf- you guys suck**

**Lunarpool- go make out now or I will glue your lips together**

**Sandstorm and Spottedleaf- O-O *start to make out***

**Fallenpaw- *sheilds Secretkits eyes***

**Lunarpool- ok stop**

**Sandstorm and Spottedleaf- *stop***

**Lunarpool- ok Lovestream take Spottedleaf back**

**Lovestream- *nods and her and Spottedleaf dissapear***

**Lunarpool- ok Fallenpaw and Secretkit take Squirreflight and Leafpool back *flicks tail and vines unwrap***

**Fallenpaw and Secretkit- *flicks tails and Squirrelflight and Leafpool dissapear***

**Lunarpool- ok you guys need to go back to Skyclan I'll tell Vixenpaw and Cottonpaw you guys said hi *flicks tail and they dissapear and Lunar goes back to the clearing***

**(during Galaxystreams and Lunarpools dares)**

**Cottonpaw- *watches Galaxy and Lunar leave* well lets see what the dares are**

_**Hey! I have a few dares:**_

_**Hollyleaf--has to mate with a medicine cat from another clan, have kits with him. She meets him while hunting on the other clans territory. (Thus breaking the warrior code)**_

_**Russetfur--has to dance around in a pink tutu**_

_**Firestar--has to announce at a gathering "RiverClan is cool and all-powerful and ThunderClan is kittypet mush!"**_

_**Onestar--has to announce at a gathering "I am a meanie and Tallstar ROCKS YOUR SOCKS!"**_

_**Blackstar--has to announce at a gathering "I am against non-clan cats but when a non-clan cat comes up and tells me StarClan is a useless bunch of nobodies I listen to him. Thus I am stupid."**_

_**Leopardstar--has to announce at a gathering "My deputy could totally kick my but at leading my clan so I should just die now."**_

_**Heh. As you can see, all of the current leaders are (in my opinion) utter mousebrains.**_

_**Otherwise, I loved your fanfiction! It was FUNNY! :)**_

_**~Fogkit**_

**Cottonpaw- wow ok so what dares do you want Vixenpaw?**

**Vixenpaw- hm…I want Hollyleaf Firestar and Onestar's dare**

**Cottonpaw- ok I'll get Russetfur Blackstar and Leopardstar's**

**Vixenpaw- ok *flicks tail and disappears***

**Cottonpaw- *flicks tail and disappears***

**Vixenpaw- *appears in the forest with Hollyleaf* hello wasup? ;)?**

**Hollyleaf- OH NO NOT YOU AGAIN *runs away screaming***

**Vixenpaw- duh its me again why do you think I chose this dare?**

**Hollyleaf- *runs into a tree***

**Vixenpaw- that's what you get for running away from me *shows Hollyleaf the dare***

**Hollyleaf- NO DON'T MAKE ME BREAK THE WARRIOR CODE ITS LIFE**

**Vixenpaw- who cares other than you?**

**Hollyleaf- um…..**

**Vixenpaw- thought so *flicks tail and Hollyleaf appears in Windclan territory and a squirrel in her mouth***

**Hollyleaf- OH NO I STOLL PREY**

**Vixenpaw- yup *is invisible to other cats except Hollyleaf***

**Kestrelflight- *sees Hollyleaf* O-O did you steal prey?!**

**Hollyleaf- I-I-I**

**Kestrelflight- *tackles Hollyleaf***

**Hollyleaf- I'll give it back I am so sorry O-O**

**Kestrelflight- Hollyleaf IVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU**

**Vixenpaw- O-O HOLY CHEESEBALLS *looks at Hollyleaf* I swear I did not plan this at all I was gonna make him fall in love with you I didn't expect him to already be in love**

**Hollyleaf- BUT TH-*is brainwashed by Vixenpaw* that's how I've always felt about you**

**Kestralflight- *purrs* LETS HAVE KITS**

**Hollyleaf- YES!**

**Vixenpaw- *covers eyes***

**Hollyleaf and Kestralflight- *walks into bushes and come out sometime later(**

**Vixenpaw- *makes time go faster on Kestralflight and Hollyleaf* it will only affect them**

**Hollyleaf- *screeches* My kits are coming**

**Kestralflight- *eyes widen and starts running in triangles screaming***

**Hollyleaf- *screams* ARE YOU GONNA HELP ME OR NOT**

**Kestralflight- *runs into a tree and passes out***

**Vixenpaw- oh crap *face paw***

**Vixenpaw- *throws Bendy straws at Kestral* WAKE UP U LAZY EXSCUSE FOR A MED CAT**

**Kestralflight- *wakes up and runs over to Hollyleaf and helps her Deliver the kits***

**Vixenpaw- *appears to Kestral* this was all a dare did you know that? *smiles***

**Kestralflight- ….YAY WHAT AN AWESOME DARE *hugs Hollyleaf***

**Vixenpaw- uh ok then….well since I'm the host I get to name them and *looks* there are 2 kits**

**Kestralflight- can I name one?**

**Vixenpaw- sure you can name that one *points to an empty space***

**Kestralflight- …**

**Vixenpaw- *looks at the kits* ok this one *points to a random kit* ISH NOW Iamobsessedwiththewarriorcodekit**

**Hollyleaf and Kestralflight- *glares at Vixenpaw***

**Vixenpaw- FINE *points to it* …. Pawkit that way it can be pawpaw then pawfoot**

**Vixenpaw- and *points to another one* um…… depressing kit ok where done with this dare *flicks tail and Hollyleaf and Kestralflight dissapear* ok time for the next one *flicks tail and disappears***

**Cottonpaw- *appears with Russetfur in the forest* 8D its cutting time**

**Russetfur- *stares at Cottonpaw* WHO ARE YOU?!?**

**Cottonpaw- who are you?**

**Russetfur- I am Russetfur from Shadowclan**

**Cottonpaw- why are you telling me this?**

**Russetfur- because you asked**

**Cottonpaw- so if someone who wanted to kidnap you asked where you were from and what your name was you would tell them?**

**Russetfur- I wouldn't get kidnapped**

**Cottonpaw- true. I don't know who would **_**want **_**to kidnap you**

**Russetfur- watch it Apprentice I can claw your ears off**

**Cottonpaw- le gasp! How did you know I was an apprentice? Are you a stalker!?**

**Russetfur- you look the size of an apprentice**

**Cottonpaw- *cries* well you look like an elder and I don't call you an elder**

**Russetfur- fine I'm sorry**

**Cottonpaw- YOU SHOULD BE NOW PUT THIS ON *gives Russetfur a pink tutu***

**Russetfur- Why should I?**

**Cottonpaw- because I can make you put it on**

**Russetfur- *puts it on***

**Cottonpaw- ok now dance**

**Russetfur- *dances and grumbles under breath***

**Cottonpaw- YOU SUCK! *throws Blueberries at Russet***

**Russetfur- Well you don't have to be so mean *pretends to cry***

**Cottonpaw- Yes I do its my job :3**

**Russetfur- -.-**

**Cottonpaw- ok the dares over *flicks tail and Russet disappears* ok I need to go meet up with Vixenpaw at the gathering *flicks tail and disappears***

**Vixenpaw and Cottonpaw- *transport to the Gathering***

**Vixenpaw- I'll go talk to Firestar and Onestar you talk to Leopardstar and Blackstar**

**Cottonpaw- kk**

**Vixenpaw- *pokes Firestar* You have a dare :3**

**Firestar- I wont do it**

**Vixenpaw- You will or I'll tell Cottonpaw to make Sandstorm make out with Spottedleaf again**

**Firestar- o-o FINE what is it?**

**Vixenpaw- you have to announce at a gathering "RiverClan is cool and all-powerful and ThunderClan is kittypet mush!"**

**Firestar- hmm that's not so bad seeing its true**

**Vixenpaw- ok now do that or you know what happens :3 *runs away and over to Onestar***

**Onestar- what do you want**

**Vixenpaw- there is a dare for you :3**

**Onestar- *narrows eyes* NO**

**Vixenpaw- oh you will :3**

**Onestar- whos gonna make me?**

**Vixenpaw- me I will turn you into a she-cat :3**

**Onestar- fine whats the dare?**

**Vixenpaw- you have to announce at a gathering "I am a meanie and Tallstar ROCKS YOUR SOCKS!"**

**Onestar- I'm not a meanie T-T**

**Vixenpaw- yes you are**

**Onestar- fine I'll say that**

**Vixenpaw- good *pads away***

**Cottonpaw- *runs over to Leopardstar* GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE DA EARTH SAYS HELLO!**

**Leopardstar- and I Say Goodbye**

**Cottonpaw- T-T your so mean you made an apprentice cry D: THAT'S NOT GOOD FOR YOUR PROFILE**

**Leopardstar- o-o your right *gives Cottonpaw a lot of Candy***

**Cottonpaw- thank you! Now you have a dare!**

**Leopardstar- ¬¬**

**Cottonpaw- don't you just love me now 8D?**

**Leopardstar- …**

**Cottonpaw- well heres the dare then D: **

**You have to announce at a gathering "My deputy could totally kick my but at leading my clan so I should just die now."**

**Leopardstar- …**

**Cottonpaw- also if you don't do that I am going to throw bendy straws at you FOREVA**

**Leopardstar- NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Cottonpaw- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *pads away like nothing happened***

**Cottonpaw- *pads over to Blackstar* YOUR TO WHITE AND NERDY!**

**Blackstar- *sulks in a corener* I know T-T**

**Cottonpaw- o-o well…..I have a dare for you**

**Blackstar- whatever**

**Cottonpaw- ok here you have to announce at a gathering "I am against non-clan cats but when a non-clan cat comes up and tells me StarClan is a useless bunch of nobodies I listen to him. Thus I am stupid."**

**Blackstar- *sulks in a corener* I know its true**

**Cottonpaw- yes it is 8D *pads away to watch gathering***

**Cottonpaw and Vixenpaw- *sit on a floating star and watch the Gathering***

**Leopardstar- um…. One of you guys can go first!**

**Onestar- no no you can go first**

**Firestar- no I INSIST you guys go first**

**Leopardstar Onestar and Firestar- *push Blackstar forward to go first***

**Blackstar- ok ok Fine T-T**

**Blackstar- I am against non-clan cats but when a non-clan cat comes up and tells me StarClan is a useless bunch of nobodies I listen to him. Thus I am stupid!**

**Everyone but shadowclan and Blackstar- *laugh at Blackstar***

**Firestar and Onestar- .. *push Leopardstar forward to go next***

**Leopardstar- My deputy could totally kick my but at leading my clan so I should just die now!**

**Firestar- *points a finger and laughs* YOUR OLD AND SUCK AS A LEADER**

**Everyone but Leopardstar and Riverclan- *laugh***

**Firestar- *pushes Onestar next***

**Onestar- I am a meanie and Tallstar ROCKS YOUR SOCKS!**

**Random Shadowclan cat- I DON'T HAVE SOCKS *runs off a cliff screaming***

**Vixenpaw- *laughs as the shadow clan cat falls down the hill***

**Firestar- *steps forward to go next***

**Cottonpaw- hehe last one!**

**Firestar- RiverClan is cool and all-powerful and ThunderClan is kittypet mush!**

**Thunderclan- *yowls in protest***

**Other clans- *laugh at Thunderclan***

**Vixenpaw- well where done here *flicks tail and disappears***

**Cottonpaw- *flicks tail and disappears***

**Cottonpaw and Vixenpaw- *appear just as Galaxystream and Lunarpool appear in the clearing***

**Cottonpaw- we finished a dare!**

**Galaxystream- YAY! How many more left?**

**Lunarpool- let me go check *pads out***

**Vixenpaw- *stops at stares at Jayfeather* …**

**Lunarpool- 9 more dares e.o**

**Gakaxystream- ok**

**Lunarpool- ok well heres a dare**

_**a) Hollyleaf will ask Dustpelt why he always seems to be ready to burst with pride and inquire "Are you suicidal? Because I know cats who could help you," or something like that.**_

_**(b) Ashfur will jump in randomly and begin singing Boulevard of Broken Dreams only to be interrupted midword by Cloudtail yelling "I LOVE DAISY!" While chaos ensues, Ashfur continues his song.**_

_**(c) Spottedleaf tries several times to murder Firestar so she can be with him in StarClan.**_

_**(d) Millie murders Firestar after Spottedleaf gives up and thus claims herself leader of ThunderClan, or "Milliestar". She commands every cat address her as such for two chapters or until someone steps up to the plate and murders Millie.**_

_**(e) Jayfeather must skip through all the Clan territories singing "Zip a Dee Doo Dah" over...and over...and over...and over.**_

_**That's all I've got for now. XD**_

_**~Spiritpelt**_

**Galaxystream- ok I'll work on the Hollyleaf dare Lunarpool can handle the Ashfur dare. Cottonpaw you work on that other one and Vixenpaw work on the Jayfeather dare**

**Lunarpool Cottonpaw and Vixenpaw- ok!**

**Galaxystream- *pads over to Hollyleaf* you have a dare**

**Hollyleaf- *backs away from Galaxy***

**Galaxystream- its not that bad 8D you have to ask Dustpelt why he always seems to be ready to burst with pride and inquire "Are you suicidal? Because I know cats who could help you," or something like that.**

**Hollyleaf- o-o ok.. *pads over to Dustpelt***

**Dustpelt- hi Hollyleaf**

**Hollyleaf- why do you always seem to be ready to burst with pride? Are you Suicidal ¬¬? Because I know cats that can help you**

**Dustpelt- I--**

**Ashfur- *suddenly jumps in* **

_**I walk a Lonely road**_

_**The only one that I have ever known**_

_**Don't know where it goes**_

_**But it's home to me and I walk alone**_

_**I walk this empty street**_

_**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**_

_**Where the city sleeps**_

_**and I'm the only one and I walk alone**_

_**I walk alone**_

_**I walk alone**_

_**I walk alone**_

_**I walk a...**_

_**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**_

_**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**_

_**Sometimes--**_

**Cloudtail- *leaps in* I LOVE DAISY!**

**Ashfur- **

_**wish someone out there will find me**_

_**'Til then I walk alone**_

_**Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,**_

_**Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah**_

_**I'm walking down the line**_

_**That divides me somewhere in my mind**_

_**On the border line**_

_**Of the edge and where I walk alone**_

_**Read between the lines**_

_**What's ****ed up and everything's alright**_

_**Check my vital signs**_

_**To know I'm still alive and I walk alone**_

_**I walk alone**_

_**I walk alone**_

_**I walk alone**_

_**I walk a...**_

_**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**_

_**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**_

_**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**_

_**'Til then I walk alone**_

_**Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah**_

_**Ah-ah, Ah-ah**_

_**I walk alone**_

_**I walk a...**_

_**I walk this empty street**_

_**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**_

_**Where the city sleeps**_

_**And I'm the only one and I walk a...**_

_**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**_

_**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**_

_**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**_

_**'Til then I walk alone...**_

**(before all this happened)**

**Lunarpool- you have a dare *says in Ashfurs ear***

**Ashfur- o-o what is it?**

**Lunarpool- you to jump in randomly and begin singing Boulevard of Broken Dreams**__

**Ashfur- uh ok *leaps in over to where Dustpelt and Hollyleaf are talking* **

**Lunarpool- *quickly runs over to Cloudtail* your dare is to leap in and Interrupt Ashfur while he's singing and yell "I LOVE DAISY"**

**Cloudtail- D:…..fine -.-**

**Ashfur-**

_**I walk a Lonely road**_

_**The only one that I have ever known**_

_**Don't know where it goes**_

_**But it's home to me and I walk alone**_

_**I walk this empty street**_

_**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**_

_**Where the city sleeps**_

_**and I'm the only one and I walk alone**_

_**I walk alone**_

_**I walk alone**_

_**I walk alone**_

_**I walk a...**_

_**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**_

_**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**_

_**Sometimes--**_

**Cloudtail- *leaps in and Interrupts* I LOVE DAISY!**

**Ashfur-**

_**wish someone out there will find me**_

_**'Til then I walk alone**_

_**Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,**_

_**Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah**_

_**I'm walking down the line**_

_**That divides me somewhere in my mind**_

_**On the border line**_

_**Of the edge and where I walk alone**_

_**Read between the lines**_

_**What's ****ed up and everything's alright**_

_**Check my vital signs**_

_**To know I'm still alive and I walk alone**_

_**I walk alone**_

_**I walk alone**_

_**I walk alone**_

_**I walk a...**_

_**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**_

_**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**_

_**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**_

_**'Til then I walk alone**_

_**Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah**_

_**Ah-ah, Ah-ah**_

_**I walk alone**_

_**I walk a...**_

_**I walk this empty street**_

_**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**_

_**Where the city sleeps**_

_**And I'm the only one and I walk a...**_

_**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**_

_**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**_

_**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**_

_**'Til then I walk alone...**_

**Lunarpool and Galaxystream- *watch* wow that went nicely**

**Cottonpaw- *is transported into Starclan* now where is Spottedleaf *looks around***

**Cottonpaw- *sees a shrine made for Firestar* yea that's it *pads over to it* Spottedleaf you have a dare!**

**Spottedleaf- what is it o-o?**

**Cottonpaw- you need to try to kill Firestar so he can be with you in Starclan**

**Spottedleaf- … I never thought of that! That's a great idea! *runs off***

**Cottonpaw- *follows her***

**Spottedleaf- *flies down from starclan* **

**Cottonpaw- *follows***

**Spottedleaf- *watches Firestar while he's Hunting***

**Cottonpaw- *watches Spottedleaf***

**Spottedleaf- *drops a giant rock on Firestar but misses and it lands on Yellowfang's spirit who was following Firestar to give him a prophecy***

**Cottonpaw- *laughs at Spottedleaf***

**Spottedleaf- ._. *flies away***

**Cottonpaw- *follows***

**Spottedleaf- *watches Firestar and Sandstorm share tounges***

**Cottonpaw- *watches wondering what Spotteds gonna do this time***

**Spottedleaf- *puts poison on Sandstorms fur as Firestar is about to lick her fur***

**Firestar- *ends up licking it but spottedleaf used the wrong thing***

**Spottedleaf- I GIVE UP**

**Cottonpaw- you only tried to kill him twice**

**Spottedleaf- and that's enough for me!**

**Cottonpaw- ok *pads over to millie* you have a dare to kill firestar and you have to be Milliestar for two chapters**

**Millie- uh ok *pads over to Firestar and stabs him with a knife and he dies* I AM NOW MILLIESTAR OBEY ME! *looks at Dustpelt* YOU OBEY ME!**

**Dustpelt- o-o yes ok Millie**

**Milliestar- *slaps Dustpelt* THAT'S MILLIESTAR!**

**Dustpelt- yes Milliestar o-o**

**Galaxystream Lunarpool and Cottonpaw- *watch***

**Vixenpaw- *sighs and looks at Jayfeather***

**Jayfeather- why are we here**

**Vixenpaw- you have to skip around the territorys singing Zip-ah-dee-doo-dah**

**Jayfeather- uh ok *starts skipping around the territorys***

_**ZIP-AH-DE-DO-DAH ZIP-A-DEE-AY**_

_**MY OH MY WHAT A WONDERFUL DAY**_

_**PLENTLY OF SUNSHINE HEADING MY WAY**_

_**ZIP-AH-DEE-DOO-DAH ZIP-AH-DE-AY**_

_***repeatd throught the terrtiorys***_

**Srry I was hurring to finish this it took up 20 pages on word sp hope you like it! Ive been so busy so… well plz R&R!**


End file.
